True Love Truly Gone?
by Evlwolf
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are broken up! But why? Do they really not have love for eachother anymore? Or is there something threatening their love? Find out!
1. Broken Pieces of My Life

**I got out of the shower and was inspired! I looked at a can of my stepdad's shaving cream (which isn't being used because he's in the hospital.) I thought about what if Inuyasha and Kagome broke up? I came up with this story from there. Oh, and the shaving cream trick really works! It keeps mirrors from getting fogged up for like 2 weeks.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my inspiration... Oh yeah... It isn't mine.. It's my stepdad's can of shaving cream...**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or Emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

True Love Truly Gone?

Chapter 1: Broken Pieces of My Life

Kagome got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off. She walked over to the fogged-up mirror. She reached under the sink, pulling out a can of men's shaving cream. She sprayed some on the mirror, rubbing it over the whole glassy surface with her hand. Then, she got a towel and wiped away the shaving cream, leaving the mirror shiny and clean.

She went to put the shaving cream away and looked at the can. This can of shaving cream served no other purpose than to clean the mirror of steamy-fog. No man used it, and no man ever would... Would they?

Kagome began to cry at the thought. It's not that she'd always been alone, no. She was indeed married. _Was_. And in addition, she had three children, but her husband, whom she truly loved, loved her no more.

--Flashback-- 5 1/2 years ago

Kagome and Inuyasha stood before the alter, wide smiles on both their faces. It was their wedding, and they couldn't be happier. Finally, they would be together, forever, in peace. Or so they thought...

-After the wedding-

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, to get her attention.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something." He said seriously.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up straight. She was concerned about the confession he would make _right_ after their wedding.

"No matter what happens... I will _always _love you." Inuyasha said in a seriousness that not even death could counter.

"I know, me too." She smiled, relieved. Then she kissed him.

--End Flashback--

"Bitter lies! You don't love me now, do you!?" Kagome threw the can of shaving cream at the mirror, breaking it.

She wasn't hurt from the shrapnel, as she'd barriered them from touching her body.

"Mommy?" A little girl asked from outside the door, the sound in her voice fearful.

"I'm okay. I accidentally broke the mirror. Go watch TV, Satsuki!" She told the 5 year old.

**(A/n: For the kid's names, I used the names of Inuyasha's and Kagome's Japanese voice actors, Satsuki Yukino, and Kappei Yamaguchi.)**

"K, Mommy." The little girl ran off.

Kagome reassembled the pieces of the mirror, as it it had never broken.

"At least my miko powers still work for something." Kagome sighed, getting dressed.

With Inuyasha

He stared at the well, as if he were waiting for something to happen to it.

"She's not going to come back if you just stare at it, ya know!" Shippo told him.

"She's not coming back, _ever._" He said bitterly.

"If you hadn't--"

"You know why I did it! I'm tired of everyone telling me like you actually were dealing with the situation yourselves!" He cut him off, thinking of what happened.

--Flashback-- 3 Years ago

"Hehe... They will die, Inuyasha! Your beloved human mate and offspring will pay for your mistake, without fail." The demon laughed from the shadows.

"No they won't I'll kill you before you _ever_get near them!" Inuyasha yelled, attacking him with Tetsusaiga.

The unnamed demon dodged all Inuyasha's attacks, and dealt his own. Inuyasha was worn down quickly, and eventually passed out from loss of blood.

He woke up later in an angry rage. _'why didn't he finish me! Dammit Kagome, you and the pups better be okay!' _he thought as he ran to the village, as fast as he could. He didn't even realize that he didn't have even a scratch on him.

As he ran, he thought of what to do, and he decided. He didn't want to do what was to be done, but he had no other choice. He could not kill this demon, and he refused to let it kill his family.

He walked into the hut, relieved to see Kagome nursing their newborn son, without a care in the world.

"Where were you?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I've been thinking..." He said, emotionless.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting the baby down.

"Maybe you should go back to your own time." He suggested, hoping that would be all he would have to say.

"What do you mean? This is my time." Kagome said, confused.

"We should take a break..." He had expected that it wouldn't be so easy...

"A break?" She asked, realizing what he was saying. "I thought you were happy."

"I was." He sighed, he sighed, trying to keep his composure. He'd never been so close to crying before.

"Inuyasha, please tell me that you're not really doing this!"

"Face it, Kagome! It's over. I don't love you anymore!" The words killed him. They weren't true, and he partly hoped she wouldn't believe them.

"Okay, I understand." She said, getting up. She herself, was trying not to cry, but Inuyasha did smell tears.

In a matter of hours, she, and their three kids packed and gone, back to 500 years into the future; Leaving the house half-empty, and two lives and hearts broken.

* * *

**Okay, I have a lot of other fanfics going so bear with me. I will eventually get all of them updated with new chapters!**

**Chapter 2: Is Our Love Really Over?**


	2. Is Our Love Really Over?

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "Who owns the Manga/Anime 'Inuyasha'?" The gameshow host asked. "Not me!" I answered truthfully, "You are the weakest link, Goodbye!" The gameshow host said to me, booting me off the show. "Well F you!" I yelled, as security pulled me off stage, kicking and screaming. (IDK, I was just really bored when I did this disclaimer!)**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Thoughts or emphesis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

True Love Truly Gone

Chapter 2: Is Our Love Really Over?

Kagome watched as the kids played in the park. They were all so happy, without a worry to grimace their faces. Kagome was not, she had remembered the pain she'd tried to bury. Since her morning shower, she'd had been having a bad day. Then her phone rang. She picked it up, looking at the caller ID on the screen. Her mother.

"Hey, Mom." She said, unenthusiastically.

"Hi, Dear. Come over, your grandfather found something for you." Mrs. Higarashi told her.

"What?" Kagome asked, expecting some sort of dried ancient food.

"A letter." She answered, trying to be inconspicuous.

"From who?" Kagome was perplexed. Her mail hadn't come to her mother's house since before she had gotten married.

"Uh... Inuyasha..." her mother confessed.

"Throw it out!" She demanded.

"No, I think you want to read this..." She coaxed.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Kagome asked, rhetorically.

" I do, hon, but this might change things. See you in 20 minutes." Her mother hung up, not wanting to explain over the phone.

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome rolled her eyes, wrangling in the children. She drove to her mother's house, wondering how a letter could possibly change things. She walked into the door, kids in toe.

"Alright, show me." Kagome sighed.

Her mom handed a small piece of folded rice-paper with writing on it to Kagome. It was definately from Inuyasha. She could tell through the paper that it was his handwriting. She opened the note, which was very short, and read it.

_Kagome,_

_I still love you. Come back._

_- Inuyasha._

She stood there, reading the words over and over again, thinking if it could really be true.

"Are you going to go back?" Mrs. Higarashi asked, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Meanwhile, With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat watching the well, once again. He wished that Kagome might come through that very second. But that wasn't possible. She was gone, forever.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo said, cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked, bitterly.

"Oh no reason, Inuyasha." He lied.

"What are you up to?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking at Shippo, suspiciously. Then he smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in 3 years- Kagome's. "What did you _do_?" He questioned, angry, as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Oops! Did I drop a note into the well by accident? I'm sorry!" Shippo apologized, sarcastically.

"You little --!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail, about to pound him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed.

"Is it true?" Kagome handed the rice paper note to Inuyasha.

He opened it and read it. The handwriting was remarkably similar to his own, but it wasn't. "Shippo!" He growled. "I told you not to mess with this! I told you _not_to get Kagome to come back!"

"Oh, it's not true. Okay then." Kagome turned around, eyes brimming with tears, starting to walk away.

"Kagome, I didn't say it wasn't true... I just didn't write it." He said, not wanting to see her in pain any longer.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, not turning around.

"I _do_ still love you. I _do_want you to come back." Inuyasha said helplessly.

"Why did you make me leave then?" Kagome asked, angrily.

"Your's... And the pup's... lives were, _still are_, in danger." Inuyasha admitted.

"From what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"A demon. I can't kill it. I've been trying to kill it since we got married." He said in anguish.

"That's all? Well, I'm sure if we work together--"

"Kagome, no. It's almost killed me several times. But it doesn't finish me off. It wants to keep me alive so it can watch me suffer." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Well, I bet it's pretty happy now." Shippo noted.

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"Because Inuyasha _is _suffering. From you and the pups being gone." Shippo explained.

"I'd rather have you and the pups safe in the future without me, than here in danger with me. I can't lose you like that." Inuyasha told Kagome, in anguish.

"Why don't you just come to the future with me then?" She suggested.

"You know I don't belong there." Inuyasha answered.

"Well if you tried... What's the harm? The kids need their father, and I need you..." Kagome said, she had been defeated by the truth of her own words. She didn't mean to sound so desperate, but indeed she was.

"Okay, we'll _try._But I don't know about it..." Inuyasha agreed, desiring more than ever to be back with his loving family again.

"It'll be fine, Inuyasha. I promise." Kagome smiled, taking Inuyasha's hand.

"If you say so..." Inuyasha said in his generally annoyed-sounding voice, then he kissed her, like he hadn't in years (well he hadn't).

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! No flames!**

**Chapter 3: Back Down the Rabbit Hole, Alice!**


End file.
